Whisker Kisses and Christmas Miracles
by Aika Yukihiro
Summary: Christmas is coming and the Ham Hams are excited but suddenly Laura is struck down with a mysterious new illness...
1. Prologue: Same old Same New

Hamtaro Fanfic Whisker Kisses and Christmas Miracles Prologue: Same old Same new.  
  
A/N: I made muffins!! But yeah. Okay!! This is my first ever Hamtaro fanfiction!! Please R&R but be nice !! ^.^U  
  
Oh yeah, I have an O.C. in this and there is some Japanese being spoken. Don't worry, I'll leave the translations at the bottom!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was warm for winter and Kana and Laura were laying in the soft snow without a care in the world. Laura stretched her arms up above her head and began coughing. Kana looked at her with a little surprise. Laura looked at her back and smiled. "It's nothing. I just had a tickle in my throat. That's all."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure!" Smiled Kana back.  
  
The girls got up and began walking home when Kana had a side glance at Laura. She was a little pale. Maybe it was the flu...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey everyone!" Called Hamtaro as the Ham Hams looked at him. "It's time I got going but I have your christmas gifts all ready! Hope you guys can wait!!" Hamtaro ran up the hole and out into th daylight as the rest of the Ham Hams waved goodbye.  
  
"Au Revior Hamtaro!" Called Bijou with a smile. "Oui, it is also time for me to go, Marie will be home soon and I don't want her to miss me!"  
  
"If Hamtaro's going I'm going to go too. I don't want Kana getting worried." Smiled Oxnard as they ran after Hamtaro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laura fell onto her bed with exhaustion. She looked at Hamtaro's cage. "Hey Hamtaro, how was your day? Mine was pretty good. I think I might be getting sick though. Oh yeah, There's a new girl at school. It's friday and she just came today Hamtaro. And guess what? When I talked to her she said the she had a hamster too! Wow. I just know we'll be good friends."  
  
Another Hamster? Maybe another Ham Ham for the club! Thought Hamtaro with a smile as he tucked in for the night. Maybe we'll see her soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hamtaro awoke that morning with a shiver. First he groomed himself and the ran around his cage three times. After that he ate breakfast and went to say good morning to Laura when she took him out to pet him. A few minutes later and Hamtaro was still standing there. He looked at the bed where Laura's figure was outlined under the blankets.  
  
"Laura, honey?" Called her mother as she walked into the room and turned on the lights. You've been in bed for longer than normal. Are you okay?" Her mother walked up and gasped as she turned Laura over.  
  
Laura's face was ghost white and she sounded like she was having problems breathing. Her mother ran and got the thermometer which gave a temperature of 50 degrees above normal. She ran down the stairs and got Laura's father. 


	2. Chapter 1: Shocks, meetings, and doctor'...

Hamtaro fanfic Whisker Kisses and Christmas Miracles Chapter 1: Shocks, meetings, and doctor's orders.  
  
A/N: Well, here is chapter 1. The last one was a prologue. Oh yeah, and my muffins were good. Are you jealous? lol J/K but anyway. Yeah, there will be Japanese in this chapter that I will translate. And please, excuse and spelling errors. I did check it a couple times but I am writing this really late. I mean, it's like 3:00 am and I can't sleep. I must be boring if this is what I do in my spare time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the initial shcok of finding out the horrfiying news that Laura was extremely ill, they were lifted a little to find out that it wasn't contagious so they could visit with her and so could her friends. Laura of course was uspet to hear that she wasn't allowed to go to school. She wouldn't be able to explain this to her friends. She just had to go, but the doctor's orders were firm and she was not allowed to leave bed without parental supervision.  
  
Laura had whined for hours. She couldn't spend her weekend or school days in bed. But soon she had tried herself out after about five minutes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hamtaro on the other hand was scared. All the excitment surrounded him all day and soon he also was tired. But he wasn't going to sleep now. He had to watch Laura. Hamtaro climbed out of his cage and up onto Laura's bed. She looked very peaceful. Hamtaro sat ad watched her for hours when he heard a tapping on the window. It was the Ham Hams. They had been wondering where he had been all day and Hamtaro explained that Laura was really sick and she couldn't go to school because of that.  
  
Hamtaro's face fell. "The doctor said she is in trouble if it isn't cured by Christmas. I'm scared Ham Hams. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry Hamtaro, I'm sure she'll get better." Said Pashmina with a smile. "Laura's a tough girl, she'll make it through!"  
  
"You think so?" Asked Hamtaro with a little hope rising in his voice.  
  
"Of course!" Smiled Sandy. "Gambatte kudasai!"  
  
"Hai, Arigato everyone!" Smiled Hamtaro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ham Hams reached the club house to see a little female hamster standing outside. She smiled sweetly as they ran up. "Hello, My name is Akikiyo. I just moved here. I was told by a funny old hamster to look for you guys."  
  
"That was Elder Ham. I'm Hamtaro, This is Sandy, Bijou, Boss, Cappy, Maxwell, Panda, Stan, Penelope, Pashmina, and Snoozer is inside." Said Hamtaro introducing himself and the others.  
  
The other hamster had black fur with a white moon shaped patch on her forehead. She had bright sparkly eyes and a cheery smile. She was very cute. The Ham Hams led Akikiyo inside and they had some sunflower seeds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Monday at school it was only ten days until Chrsitmas. Mr. Yoshi walked in and everyone calmed down. Something was wrong because normally Mr. Yoshi would greet his students with a happy smile, but today he just walked to his desk and sat for a long while as he class stared in silence. Mr. Yoshi's head hung low as he stood up.  
  
"Class, before we being today I would like to share something very upsetting with you all. On Saturday, Laura was diagnosed with an unknown illness. The doctor couldn't do anything about it and doesn't know how it happened. Friday she was fine but when she woke up on Saturday she had a fever of fifty degrees above normal. So today we are all going to make some cards fr Laura. I know it seems childish, but if we can get her to pull through until Christmas, she should be fine. If not, well, we may lose her."  
  
Mr. Yoshi finished and there was stunned silence in the classroom. No one spoke at all. Soon, they all hung their heads and then whispered to the person next to them. Kana just sat with her face in her hands. She couldnt lose her best friend. They had known each other for years! Travis walked up to Kana and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kana?"  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Are you going to visit Laura today?"  
  
"Hai, Doshite?"  
  
"I would like to come woth you but I have to pick something up on the way so would you meet me there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Roberto also asked to come and soon the end of the day arrived. Kana, Roberto, and Travis had agreed to take the cards to Laura because they were going there. As they walked out of the school Travis remined Kana that he would meet them at Laura's house in a little bit. Then he ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Travis stopped in front of a flower shop and walked in. Soon he came out holding a big bouquet of flowers. He ran off in the direction of Laura's house following the map that Roberto had given him.  
  
Roberto and Kana on the other hand, were already there and sitting beside the still sleeping Laura. She had only woken up once to go to the washroom but had immediately fallen asleep after. Kana had placed the cards on the desk beside Laura's bed for when she woke up. Travis walked in quietly and put the flowers down on the desk as well.  
  
Soon Laura woke up and they greeted her her smiling. They didn't want her to get scared if they looked upset. They visited a while, gave the gifts, and left after a while. Then Laura fell back into her dead faint as Hamtaro climbed into his little bed. He too had fallen asleep right away. He had been having fun all day again and just couldn't get Laura off his mind. He felt sad that he couldn't help her and finally realized he could, and he knew just how to do it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there is Chapter 1. Very long I know but the chapter will get longer. Trust me!!! ^.^ Well, R&R and here as promsed in the translation:  
  
Gambatte kudasai: Keep your chin up! (Encouragment) Hai: Yes Arigato: Thanks Doshite: Why  
  
A/N: Well, until the next chapter which I promise will be up soon!! Bye!! 


End file.
